


The Hunter and the Chimera Ant

by CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS/pseuds/CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS
Summary: Neferpitou said they couldn't bring Kite back . . But they found a way to after years of experimentation. The King is dead, as well as the rest of the Royal Guards. . . But not Pitou. Now, with no purpose, they're determined to do at least one right thing and bring Kite back to life and then return him to his friends.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kaito | Kite/Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while pretending to do schoolwork, enjoy!

The Chimera sat solemnly as they fixed their beloved puppets body. Neferpitou had previously killed him, but to survive, they had to bring him back. If Gon found them, they were done for. Pitou was lucky enough to escape the first time.  
King Meruem and his would-be Queen Komugi were dead, as were Pouf and Youpi; only Pitou remained. There were of course other Chimera Ants that were still alive, like Colt and Ilkalgo, but Pitou could care less about what they were doing.  
Pitou had a job, and that job was to resurrect the fallen hunter they had torn apart. They sighed and looked at the man’s still face. He truly was the face of beauty, they thought so anyway. Delicate white lashes remained unmoving. Pitou feared that the hunter would be angry with them once he awoke, but their main priority was waking him up, so they did not have time to worry.  
Pitou could sympathize with the child who had told them to bring him back; the child who had broken down crying the moment he figured out Kite was truly gone.  
Kite.  
That was the name he called the older man. Pitou wondered who would name their child such a name, but then again, their brother’s name was literally Pouf.  
Suddenly, they felt a breeze. The man was breathing, slowly but surely. Pitou’s tail flicked the air, a Cheshire smile spread across their lips. A purr of excitement and pride penetrated their throat. It wasn’t everyday they could say they brought someone back from the dead.  
The problem was: there was no one for them to tell. Pitou was alone in the world, and alone for the rest of their life.  
The man suddenly stirred, which caused the ant to jump slightly; a meow escaped their lips.  
“ Where . . ? “ The platinum haired man’s eyes slowly opened. Brown orbs scanned the room, looking for something familiar. At last, his eyes rested on the cat-like insect before him and then his eyes darted to his front, where long tentacles were currently fixing his body. A flash of panic washed over him.  
“ Who are you!? Why am I . . What are you doing to me!? “ He demanded to know.  
Pitou’s ears went up in alarm from the harsh tone of his voice.  
“ Neferpitou. I killed you, remember? “ They then gave something of a chaotic chuckle. “ I suppaws you wouldn’t, never-mind. But you would remember fighting me. “  
Kite looked up at Dr. Blythe and then at Pitou. “ You didn’t answer my question! What are you doing to me? “  
The Chimera rolled their eyes and made mimicking motions to the irritated hunter. “ I’m trying to fix you. Obviously. “  
Kite scoffed. “ If you want to fight again, it isn’t happening. “  
Pitou shook their head quickly. “ Not interested. “ They shrugged. “ You seem awfurlly important to that overpowered kid, so I’m bringing you back befur he finds me again and – “ They made a slitting motion across their throat, as well as the sound. They then looked at where Dr. Blythe was working. “Don’t worry, I started a few hours ago so the process should be nearly finished. “  
Kite sighed and laid his head back, staring at the disgustingly brown ceiling above him. It seemed they were in a cave; the old Chimera nest, as far as he could tell.  
“ The more still you stay the faster the process. “ The ant advised, “ Believe me, I want to get this over with as much as you. “  
The white-haired man didn’t respond back immediately.  
“ What happened with the war? “ He asked, referring to the war between the Chimera Ants and the humans.  
Pitou sighed. “ We lost . . You won. Is that what you want to hear? The King died with his lover, as that’s what he wished. I’m not sure about my brothers, but I found them dead outside of the palace. “  
“ I’m sorry for your loss. “ He said sympathetically.  
There was silence between the two for a few minutes.  
“ And what about Gon and Killua? “ They were his main concern. He knew his team was safe, as he ordered them all to go home, but he had no idea about what had happened to Gon or Killua after his death.  
Pitou shook their head. “ They’re fine, you don’t need to worry. “  
Kite didn’t look at them the entire time he spoke, until now. “ Any idea where they are now? “  
Pitou shook their head. “ No. I don’t know. Last I saw that little boy he wept over your corpse, then tried to kill me for it, “ They hesitated, “ His friend left him to help the rest of their little team. I barely escaped . . I planted a dummy when he gave me the finishing blow and escaped into the trees. “  
Kite listened and sighed. “ And now? What do you plan to do once you’re finished here? “  
Pitou’s red-yellow eyes widened and then they looked down. They never considered it. “ I don’t know. My only purpose was to serve the king. “ They looked away. “ Now that he’s dead, I have none. “  
Moments of agonizing silence passed. Kite considered the idea that had formed in his head, but his better judgement suggested not.  
“ There, it’s finished. “  
Pitou deactivated Dr. Blythe and stepped back, giving Kite some room to stand and test his bodily functions.  
Kite shakily sat up and swung his legs around the makeshift table he had been set on. When he stood he nearly fell, but regained his balance quickly.  
“ Well, would you look at that? “ He smiled slightly and then touched the top of his head.  
“ Ah, your hat. “ Pitou shook their head. “ That wasn’t salvageable, apologies. “  
Kite nodded. “ It’s fine, don’t worry about it. “ Their apology caused him to lift a brow. He then considered the possibilities of why that was. It was very possible that now that their King was gone that their loyalty had been passed to the next most powerful nen user they knew. He shook his head and combed a few fingers through his hair. It was a ridiculous theory, but one, nonetheless. If it was in their biological coding, then he had no doubt that was the case.  
“ Alright, lets get going; I have kids to see. “ Kite moved his hair behind his shoulders and glanced at Pitou expectantly.  
The Chimera looked at him befuddled. “ You want me to come with you? “  
“ Well if you think I’m just going to leave you here to do whatever you please then you’ve lost it. Next time I circle back here you could have wiped out an entire village. “ Kite sighed. “ Besides, Gon’s gonna need an explanation and I don’t even know how your nen works. “  
Pitou shrugged. He had a point.  
The man felt a little self-conscious without his hat on, but that’s another story. He doubted Pitou knew or even cared.  
“ I guess I can come along . . You’re gonna throw me in jail, right? “ Pitou asked, dreading the answer.  
Kite shook his head. “ I haven’t thought about what I’m going to do with you, for now I just want to see Gon and Killua. “ He grabbed the ants arm, though gently as to not harm them, and walked them out of the old Chimera Ant nest


	2. Returning

“ Ha! UNO! “ Gon declared as he placed down his last card. Killua pouted. Alluka cheered.   
“ Dammit! I was so close! “ Killua exclaimed, setting down the two cards he had left.  
“ Pfft! “ Gon scoffed playfully.   
“ You think it’s so funny? Rematch! “ Killua suddenly grabbed all the cards and began shuffling them then dealing them out.  
Gon, Killua, and Alluka. They were older now, but still as sweet and full of energy as ever. Gon and Killua were sixteen, and Alluka was thirteen. After Gon went around the world with his dad, exploring all sorts of new places, and Killua with his sister, the three reunited. Gon helped Killua raise his younger sister, and even helped her shop (which Killua strongly advised against). They were like a family. Killua had since then decided to be more honest with his feelings. He told Gon how he felt, and it didn’t ruin things at all. In fact, Gon said he felt the exact same.  
And so now Alluka glanced at the pair of boyfriends who were currently butting heads and placing their cards down so aggressively that you would probably think they were playing War, not UNO.   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gon and Killua went quiet and looked at where the noise had come from.   
“ Who could that be? “ Killua asked. “ Alluka, did you invite Retz over to play? “ He didn’t like Retz at first, but she had become a good friend and almost like a big sister to Alluka.   
Alluka shook her head. “ Gon did you? “ He asked. The same response from the black-haired teen.   
“ I’ll check who it is though, “ Gon volunteered. He stood up and skipped over to the door. Though when he opened it, he felt his heart stop.   
There stood Kite. He looked the same as he had last time; scarred up and pale. But his eyes weren’t bugged out this time, and he wore a gentle smile, that almost seemed sad.   
Gon felt himself choke up on his tears. He could barely muster the words.   
“ K . . Kite . . ? “ The teen looked up at him. Tears began to form in his eyes. Brown orbs staring back at the older man.  
Kite took a step inside and pulled Gon into a tight hug. He was warm, not like the last time he shared a hug with Kite. He was warm. His heart was beating.   
But how is his heart beating?   
Kite’s emotions were in shambles. He was happy to see Gon, but also sad . . He looked to be around sixteen to seventeen, which meant Kite had been dead for far too long.   
“ Gon I’m . . I’m so sorry. “ He hugged onto the teenager tightly. “ I wasn’t strong enough . . “  
Behind Gon, Killua walked over, holding Alluka’s hand.   
“ Kite . . . “ Killua’s skin turned whiter than it normally was, as if he had seen a ghost. Tears flooded down his cheeks, as the memories and emotions from that time washed over him like a wave that tempted to drown him.   
Kite looked over at the other teen, a minor glance at the little girl that held onto Killua’s hand.   
“ Killua. “ He smiled.   
Killua didn’t. He lowered his head and clenched his free fist. “ I’m sorry . . . I left you to fight that . . . Thing . . “   
From behind Kite, leaning on the wall next to the door in order to not be seen immediately, Pitou rolled their eyes, though they could see why he had such a grudge against them.   
Kite sighed heavily, “ It wasn’t your fault, Killua. Don’t worry about it. I’m back now. “  
Gon looked at him puzzled, wiping his tears with his sleeve, “But how are you back? “ he took that as an opportunity to see the Chimera Ant leaning against the wall. When they caught Gon’s eye, all they did was simply wave.   
“ Pitou!? “ Gon’s eyes went dark and he glared at the Chimera Ant.   
He was ready to lunge at them, but Kite stood in the doorway, blocking him. “ Cool it. They’re only here so you won’t go after them again. “  
Pitou nodded. Their ears remained tucked down. Their tail dragged along the ground when they followed Kite in. Gon was a powerful child, and they wanted no part in this, but this was their mess and they had to deal with it.   
Kite motioned for the boys and Alluka to sit down on the couch so that Neferpitou could explain exactly why. He didn’t wish any ill will towards the Chimera, and generally loved animals, so there was this feeling of protection he couldn’t explain.   
Pitou stood in front of the three, Kite at their side to make sure none of the kids tried to attack them. He could see in Killua’s eyes, and especially Gons, that they both wanted revenge.   
Pitou sighed. “ I told you that I couldn’t bring him back . . And I couldn’t . . Not at the time. But throughout the years I tried several different things . . Eventually, I was able to bring him back to life. “  
Gon lifted a brow. “ These kinds of things usually come with a ‘but’. “  
Pitou sighed. “ But it may come with consequences. . “  
“ What kind of consequences? “ Killua sat up and looked at Kite a little worried.   
Pitou sighed and looked at Alluka. “ You. Come here. “   
Killua suddenly stood. “ If you lay a hair on her head I swear – “   
“ No. I won’t touch her. “ Pitou said sharply.   
Kite then kneeled down to look at Alluka. “ I’ll try my best not to hurt you, okay? “  
“ Kay! “ Alluka looked excited, as if he was going to give her a piggyback ride.   
Kite placed both hands under her arms and lifted her up, but quickly set her down, as he couldn’t hold her up any longer.   
“ His strength. . “ Gon muttered. “ So it’s gone? Can’t he just get it back? You know, like work out a ton? “  
“ Not exactly. “ Pitou sighed. “ It’s not coming back, not anytime soon anyway. He can’t lift anything super heavy, and his nen is very weak right now. It’ll probably take a year for it to come back at full strength. “  
Kite sighed. “ Death comes with a price I guess. “  
“ We’re just glad you’re back. “ Gon gave a smile.   
Kite nodded and returned the smile.


	3. Lost

Pitou took that as their cue to leave. The Chimera stepped outside for a moment and took a deep breath. They returned the man to his friends, what else was their left for them to do?   
The ant sunk against the wall and covered their face in their paws. Pitou felt useless. They hadn’t cried in years. They hadn’t even shed a tear of frustration when their brothers and King died. But now . . Now hot tears streamed down their face. Pitou’s ears lowered and they covered their face in their arms. 

Kite walked out and sat next to them. He noticed Pitou’s sobs that it appeared they had locked away for years, as they now came out as if they had burst. He didn’t know the Chimera ant very well, but they needed his help, and as a biologist, it was sort of his sworn duty to protect animals of all kinds. Though insects weren’t his specialty, or even in his range of interest, he could always try.   
“ What the hell . . ? “ Pitou stifled a sob, sensing Kite’s presence next to them. “ I couldn’t . . I couldn’t protect my King . . My family . . My only family is gone! I can’t . . “ They broke into more sobs. They didn’t know who they were. Like most Chimera Ants, they didn’t have any memories of before they had reincarnated. Paws trembled as they hung limp off the side of their leg.   
Kite sighed and placed a hand on their paw, somehow as assurance that he was there if they needed anything.   
The Chimera’s head snapped up and they faced the white-haired man. Their eyes wide in disbelief.   
“ What do you want? “ They sniffled and drew their paw away from Kite, looking at the wall as if that would make him disappear from their sight, “ I brought you back to life, so can you just leave me be? If anything, you shouldn’t even want to be anywhere near me. I –“  
Kite held up a hand before they could tell him anything more. “ If anything I do. You saved my life. “  
“ I took it. “ They said bluntly.   
“ While that’s true, you realized the error of your ways. “  
Pitou scoffed and didn’t look at the hunter.   
“ And now it’s my turn to help you. “ He continued.   
Only then did they turn back to the man. “How?! How can you even begin to help me you – “ Pitou cut themself off before they shot a snarky remark. After all, he could just kill them. His nen may be gone, but there were two other Nen users who would be more than happy to off them right here and now.   
“ Just let me help you. Please. “  
Pitou’s eyes were red, but not the way they were normally. The tears had slowed down, but not completely stopped. “ How can you help me . . ? “  
Kite stood up then held out a hand. “ Come on. “  
Pitou glanced at him, and then at the doorway. “ I thought you’d spend more time with your friends? “  
Kite shook his head. “ They’re going to meet up with me later, they have to take Alluka to get her top surgery right now. So, are you coming with me, or not? “ His hand remained held out.   
Pitou looked confused but took his hand and stood up. Their tail still dragged as they walked out of the apartment complex.   
Kite walked them to his office. It was completely abandoned and looked like no one had cleaned in years. Kite turned on the light, which flickered on and off and then dusted off a seat for Neferpitou. The Chimera sat down, confused on what this man had in mind.   
“ Kite, what’s this about? “  
Kite sat down in the seat he would normally sit in and picked out a laptop in his desk drawer, plugging it in and then turning it on. He clicked through the files and found the one he was looking for.   
“ I wanted to show you this. “  
He turned the laptop around and showed Pitou an article. Their eyes widened and they felt their heart stop.   
It was one on a specific family who’s son had disappeared mysteriously.   
“ Listen. “ Kite sighed. “ As survivors, it’s our job to let the people who were victims know what happened. . . I don’t know who your real parents are, or who you were before this . . But maybe helping these people could help you as well. “ Kite looked at Pitou, who now seemed to have a glimmer of hope in their eyes.  
“ You think . . . You think we could find my real family? “ They asked, almost scared to have hope of the possibility.   
Kite nodded. “ Yeah . . It’s just a theory anyway . . There were several families who’s kid’s went missing when the outbreak happened – “ Pitou looked down, knowing it was partially their fault. Kite continued. “ I wish I didn’t have to tell them the truth about what happened, but it’s unfortunately part of the job. . And I don’t know . . Maybe in the process of telling them, we’ll find yours. “  
The Chimera’s eyes widened and they looked at Kite. He was serious. He was going to help them. He was going to find their family. Pitou stood up, their body trembling, but the tears that flowed down their cheeks were now of happiness.   
Kite as well stood, and dusted himself off. “ Now, I spoke with Gon and he said the Hunters Association could find you a place to stay and – “  
Pitou ran over and wrapped their arms around him in a hug. Their eyes clenched shut and their face buried into his shoulder.   
“ Thank you . . . Thank you . . “ They mumbled through the tears.   
Kite softly smiled and returned the hug, gently rubbing their back.   
“ Don’t mention it. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE DAY WTF


End file.
